undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Greater Dog
Greater Dog is a miniboss encountered in Snowdin Forest. It is later found as an NPC in Grillby's. It is a member of the Royal Guard. Profile Appearance Greater Dog's fur is wholly white, and it wears mantle-gray armor adorned at the wrists with apparently functional dog faces, much like the spear weapon it holds during battle - however Greater Dog itself only fills the smallest neck portion of the armor while controlling the rest of the suit through unknown means. Personality Greater Dog is incredibly affectionate and constantly seeks attention; Dogamy will even warn the protagonist of facing the full brunt of Greater Dog's playful attitude if they are not careful of where they sit down in Grillby's bar. Main Story Neutral Route It sits with most of the other dog characters in Grillby's when it is not on sentry duty and appears to be unable to say much more than a sound effect while making a pleased expression (though this expression will become a frown if both Doggo and the Dogi have been killed). True Pacifist Route Greater Dog appears in the True Pacifist Route epilogue outside the Snowdin library with most of the other dog characters, playing happily with Endogeny, making its trademark facial expression and sound effect (which the Endogeny seems to now share). A scene shown during the credits shows it hiding within a poff of sand on a beach with Undyne and Alphys, much like it did with the snow before battling it, while Lesser Dog performs a similarly familiar pastime nearby. Its yellow text in the credits also lists it as being excited by life's changes. In Battle Attacks * Its dog-faced spear flies from the right of the screen to the left, flickering from blue to white at short intervals. * An Annoying Dog-like canine lies at the bottom of the screen, first sleeping but quickly awakens and fires off the word "BARK" towards the SOUL as soon as you move. If the protagonist stays completely still once the turn starts, the dog will continue to sleep through the turn without attacking. Strategy * To spare it, the protagonist must beckon/ignore, then pet, then play, and then pet twice. * Like any other dog enemy, it can be spared by using the Stick. * Ignoring four times will bore Greater Dog and end the fight. Flavor Text * It's so excited that it thinks fighting is just play. Check * It's the Greater Dog. Encounter * Greater Dog is seeking affection. Neutral * Greater Dog is waiting for your command. Neutral * Greater Dog is watching you intently. Neutral * Greater Dog is too far away to pet. You just pet the air. 'Pet' * Greater Dog is not excited enough to play with. Play * You call the Greater Dog. It bounds toward you, flecking slobber into your face. Beckon * Greater Dog's ears perk up. Nothing else happens. again * Greater Dog curls up in your lap as it is pet by you. It gets so comfortable it falls asleep... Zzzzz... ... Then it wakes up! It's so excited! after Beckon or Ignore * Greater Dog's excitement is creating a power field that prevents petting. again * You make a snowball and throw it for the dog to fetch. It splats on the ground. Greater Dog picks up all the snow in the area and brings it to you. Now dog is very tired... It rests its head on you... after Pet * As you pet the dog, it sinks its entire weight into you... Your movements slow. But, you still haven't pet enough...! after Play * You pet decisively. Pet capacity reaches 100 percent. The dog flops over with its legs hanging in the air. #2 after Play * Tummy rubs are forbidden. again * Greater Dog is too tired to play. again * Greater Dog inches closer. Ignore * Greater Dog is making puppy-dog eyes. '3 times' * Greater Dog decides you are too boring. 4+ times * Greater Dog is patting the ground with its front paws. after petting * Greater Dog wants some TLC. after playing * Pet capacity is 40-percent. after petting again * Greater Dog just wants affection. after ignoring * Greater Dog is contented. after meeting spare conditions * You threw the stick and the dog ran to get it. You played fetch for a while. 'Stick' * Greater Dog is panting slowly. HP Gallery Greaterdogtarot.png |Greater Dog's tarot card. GreaterDogEmerge.gif |Greater Dog emerges from a snow poff. Trivia * Greater Dog's name derives from the constellation "Canis Major," which is Latin for "greater dog." * When talking to Greater Dog at Grillby's or in the epilogue, he will make the losing crane sound effect from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Greater Dog seems to be making up the Amalgamate "Endogeny". It's head looks very similar to Endogeny's * Greater Dog is referred to with the pronoun "it" in battle; however, Doggo refers to Greater Dog using the pronoun "he" when spoken to in Grillby's if the Dogi have been killed. ** Papyrus will also refer to Greater Dog using "he" if the protagonist calls him in the area they first met Greater Dog. ru:Большой Пёс de:Greater Dog pl:Greater Dog es:Greater Dog fr:‎Greater Dog zh:‎大狗狗 ja:‎Greater Dog Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Snowdin